Twin Peaks
by lovelesshipster
Summary: It's no Hooters, but there's always a pretty face fulfilling customers satisfaction. One-shot. AU. Alex/Demi.


**Hey, this is a one-shot I wanted to do. I went to this restaurant called Twin Peaks and there was this hot waitress, lol. So, I decided to make it into a story. I don't know when I'll write chapter 7 for The House of Wolves, but I'm hoping you guys will like this one-shot for now. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my thoughts.**

* * *

Twin Peaks, with the styled theme of a wildness lodge. It was like any other sports bar-restaurant; – it reminded me of Hooters – girls running around in skimpy outfits to satisfy the customers' appetite. It's my first time inside this restaurant; I've heard about this restaurant before and have ordered food to go. But, never have I stepped into the restaurant until now that is.

It's jam-packed, mostly with grown men and women. There's a bunch of flat screen TVs mounted everywhere, from the walls to being suspended from the ceiling. Each screen is displaying some sport – football, NASCAR driving, soccer, baseball. I've been standing next to my mom for a few minutes. My dad told me the wait would be fifteen minutes or so.

There's four people ahead of us and more people keep coming in, it's Friday – the busiest day of the week. Music is deafening the speakers above, only it's muffled by the loudness of the TVs and everybody's voices. I think it's country music, I don't know. I'm listening to my own music, though. But, no matter how high I turn it up, I can still hear all the sounds around me.

I think the only reason _why_ I wanted to eat here was because of the waitresses. There's three of them standing by the podium – one blonde and two brunettes. They're in uniform: a _very _low cut red and black plaid shirt – and when I say low cut, I mean _low_. Their boobs are so perky; I don't know how the tie on their shirts hasn't come undone. They're also wearing khaki short shorts with belts, and these bootie slippers with knee-high socks.

I keep staring at one of the bruenettes - she's about my height, and her hair is long and straight.

"What time is it?" my mom's voice mumbles.

"Huh?" I look at my mom, dazed by the pretty brunette.

"What time is it?" she says a little louder to my ear.

"Oh," I look down to my phone, "It's 8:26," I tell her then quickly look back up to stare at the girl. Wait, she's gone.

"Did you get the text yet?" I hear my dad's voice from behind.

I turn my head, "Nope, but I should be getting it."

I put the other ear bud into my ear and scroll through my music. I'll just stick to _Tire Me _by Rage Against the Machine. I look back up towards the girls standing there and see her again. She's cute; I hope she's our waitress. A lady and a young boy enter and she talks to one of the waitresses before going back outside again. There's not much space to wait inside here.

More people come and go and two of the people that are ahead of us get their table. When I look to that cute waitress she glances at me. All of the waitresses – that I've seen so far – are pretty, but I really like staring at that brunette. Maybe, it's her curves, I don't know. I feel my phone vibrate in my hand. _Your table is ready!_ The text message says.

I shove my dad on his arm, "Our table's ready," I tell him, showing him the text I received from Twin Peaks.

He walks over to the brunette I was staring at and she looks at me again. He waves at us and we follow him to the table she is giving us. She places three menus on a booth in the corner – two on one side of the booth and on the other. "Go, first," I instruct my mom to sit, then my dad sits next to my mom, and I slide in on the opposite side.

I look at the waitress again and she's talking to my dad about something on the flyer she's holding. She leaves and another girl is setting coasters down, guess she's not our waitress then. Holy shit, this girl is _way_ gorgeous. Her hair is a light brown-orangey color it's long and wavy. And her eyes are smokey from the eye liner she has on.

"What can I get y'all guys to drink?" her cheery voice asks us.

I try not to stare at her too much, but my eyes slip to her torso. She has a piercing on her belly button, nice.

"Sweet tea," my dad says, over excitingly.

I look up and she's looking at me, "Sweet tea," I voice with a small smile and look down to the menu.

"Do you have Big Red?" my mom asks her and that makes me look at her again.

"I'm sorry, we don't," she smiles, apologetically.

"I'll just have Dr. Pepper."

"Do y'all wanna order now?" my dad asks us.

I nod and my mom's too busy reading the menu. There's not a lot of choices on the menu – like many other big food chain restaurants – but they do serve good food here. While she's taking in my dad's order, I turn up the volume to one of the songs that's playing and slide the menu back to her; I already know what I'm getting.

She faces me and I think I'm in love; this chick is hotter than the brunette, "Uh, I'll have the shrimp and chicken basket", her lips curve into a smile and I smile back.

After she gets my mom's order, my dad asks her for fried pickles as the appetizer, "Ooh, good choice," she says then leaves in a flash. Wow. I turn my head to the small flat screen they have hooked up on the wall for us to watch, it's showing a NASCAR race.

"Change the channel," my dad tells me.

"I can't find the buttons," I search for the buttons on the sides of the TV, "Oh, find 'em," I say as my fingers find the buttons on top of the TV.

"Change it."

"You change it, I don't wanna mess it up."

I put my attention on my phone when I realize that there was a song that I had been meaning to listen to. I go to YouTube, search _G-Eazy_ – he's a rapper – and listen to the new song he put out, _Been On. _Minutes later, our waitress comes back with our drinks. Dammit, I wish I knew what her name was, her hair's so long I can't see her name tag.

"Did you see her tattoo?" my mom asks me.

"She has a tattoo?"

"No, on her rib cage."

I smile then take a sip of my sweet tea, "I wanna get a tattoo."

My dad laughs, "When you're outta the house," he tells me.

I roll my eyes and replay the song I've been listening to. She comes back and sets down the freshly made fried pickles. I got a glimpse of her tattoo, but she left so fast, I couldn't tell what it was. I reach for the greasy food, dip it into the ranch, and pop it into my mouth. So, good. I look around the restaurant to see if I could find her again, but there's too many people.

I decide to text my friend, Patrick, and tell him about this insanely hot girl that's our waitress. Within a minute I get a text back _Dude, get her number ;) _I try to stifle a laugh but end up smiling like an idiot. Eventually, our food arrives and my eyes immediately go to her rib cage. She has the words _You make me Beautiful_ and two feathers right below it.

"You like the tattoo?" she says and I look up to meet her beautiful brown eyes.

Shit, got caught staring.

I smile, "Yeah, it's really cool," she smiles cheekily before strolling along.

I barely ate my food; all I wanted was to see her again_._ She's really attractive, though she's older, I can tell – probably, twenty-two or twenty-three. She probably thinks I'm some fourteen year old kid. When we were leaving I was watching her, she saw me and waved bye to me. I don't even know this girl's name and she has me crushin' on her.

"Her name's Demi, like your old friend you had in high school, Theresa," I hear my dad say as I get into the truck.

"Who's Demi?" I ask, curious.

"Look," he hands me the receipt and in typed letters I see _server: Demi._

Demi… that's a pretty name.

When we got home, I just laid in my bed thinking about Demi. She's too pretty to be working at a place like that. Then again, isn't it a stereotype for any pretty girl to have that kind of job? The only part that sucks is that the restaurant is on the other side of town – where I used to live. I'm still hungry; I should eat the rest of my food.

* * *

Each day that has passed all I wanted to do was go back to Twin Peaks just to see Demi. I know it sounds stupid; she most likely has a boyfriend. This always happens; I see a pretty girl and start fantasizing about her being my girlfriend. I know her name, but she's still a stranger to me. I should just forget about her.

"So, where you wanna go eat?" I ask Patrick as I start the engine to my car.

"What was that place called you said had that hot waitress?"

"Twin Peaks?"

"Yeah, let's go there."

"But, that's all the way on the north side; by the time we make it back to class we'll be late," I explain to him and he turns on the radio.

"So? I'm tired of eating the same crappy food."

I laugh and drive out of the parking lot. When we get there it's not as packed as the last time – considering it's Tuesday and not the weekend. My eyes land on Demi as soon as I walk in. Shit, she looks hotter than the last time I saw her. Her hair is up in a bun and she looks like a sexy lumberjack in that outfit.

"Dude, that's her," I tell Patrick, motioning my head in her direction.

"She's fucking hot! Go talk to her," he nudges my shoulder.

"She probably doesn't remember me," I whisper to him as we get closer to the girls.

She turns my way and smiles, "Hey, I remember you!" Demi says in an enthusiastic voice.

"You do?"

"Yeah, you're the cutie that likes my tattoo."

I blush and try to play it off, "Yeah, it looks good on you," I say looking down to her exposed abdomen and slowly trail my eyes up to her eyes.

She smirks and leads us to a booth by a window, "I'm assuming you'd want a sweet tea again?"

We take our seats and she places menus in front of us.

"Yes, you assumed right."

"And what can I get you to drink?" she asks Patrick.

"I'll have a sweet tea too," he says, messing with his lip piercings.

"Ok, I'll be back with your drinks," she glances back to me and leaves.

This time I ordered a burger with fries and Patrick ordered a chicken ranch sandwich. When our food finally came, I pigged out. I didn't have time to eat breakfast, so I'm glad Patrick chose this place. "Yo, she's totally checking you out," Patrick mumbles with food in his mouth.

I clean my face with the cloth and take a sip of my tea, before turning my head. She's standing behind the bar; I smile and mouth 'Hi' to her. She does the same and I continue on with my meal. After we're done eating we both pitch in and ask for to-go cups.

"Hey, go turn on the car for me," I tell Patrick and hand give him my keys.

He leaves and I leave a tip on the table for Demi.

"See you around sometime," I hear Demi say as I'm walking out.

I turn around, "Looking forward to it, Demi," and I smile, walking backwards.

"What's your name?"

"My name's Alex," I say, sipping my tea as my back hits the door.

* * *

I really like Demi, so I just had to go back to Twin Peaks. It was Saturday, and I got dressed in a Vans jersey, skinny jeans, and a pair of all-black chucks. When I got there I put on my beanie I had in the backseat of my car and went inside. I wasn't really hungry, since I had eaten early. I just _really _wanted to talk to Demi. I searched for her until I found her eating at a table by herself.

"Can I join you?" I ask her and she looks up, smiling at me with glossy lips.

"Alex! Yeah, sit," I take a seat across from her and fold my arms on the table, "I thought I wasn't going to see you again."

I laugh, "Nah, I've been busy. So, you on lunch break?"

"Yeah, you want some?" she motions the Buffalo wings to me.

"No, thanks," I shake my head.

She stares at me and I stare back. She's pretty, with her hair down and her make-up. I start shaking my leg when I get nervous.

"How old are you?" she asks and that calms me down.

"I'm eighteen."

"Really?" I nod my head and she giggles, "Oh my god!"

"What about you?"

"I'm twenty-two."

We sat there for the rest of her lunch break and talked. She's really funny and can sing too. Turns out, she's bi and doesn't have a boyfriend, which is great! And she also has a nose piercing, it's cute on her. I honestly didn't want her to leave, but she had a job to get back too. She told me the days she worked on – which are Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays.

* * *

So, I would go to Twin Peaks whenever I had the chance. Every time I would see her, I was extremely happy. We've gotten closer the past few days and I even started to stay there late when her shift was over just so I could talk to her more. I've lost count on how many times I've been to that man cave, but I didn't care.

Some of the waitresses knew my name, including that brunette with the straight hair – her name's Denise. I remember on Thursday, Demi's shift was over and I walked her to her car. It was dark outside, but I could still see her figure. I seriously wanted to push her against her car and kiss her right then and there. But, I contained myself and gave her a hug instead.

"Here, looks like you could use this," Demi says, sliding a pint of beer in front of me. I'm sitting at the bar. There's a few other people here, it's 11:46.

"Won't you get in trouble," I ask taking a sip of the yellowy-beverage.

"It's on the house," she reassures me with a smile.

"Thanks."

She finishes cleaning one of the glass cups, and then entangles my right hand with her's. We've been doing that lately – holding each other's hand "Is there something wrong?" I look up to the HD TV on the wall; it's showing a _Progressive_ commercial.

"Just school that's all," I tell her glancing to her lips, "You're pretty, did you know that?"

She blushes and I take another drink of the man-sized beer.

"Yes, I did. And that's because _you _always tell me," she says, tapping my nose.

I make a funny face and she giggles, "Well, someone has to mention it to you," I say, smirking.

She bites her lip and turns her head to the clock on the wall.

"My shift is gonna finish," she looks back to me.

When she clocks out, I take her hand and we walk to her car.

"Hey, how come I don't have you're number?" I ask her, pulling her into me as I lean against her car.

She wraps her arms around my waist and I do the same. Her skin is so soft.

"You never asked me," she smiles.

"Well, I'm asking you now," I say, leaning into her.

Her lips are inches away from mine, but just when I think we're about to kiss. I feel her hand go to the back pocket of my jeans and take out my phone.

"Gotcha phone," she says as she pulls away from me.

I smile and take the phone from her. I go under contacts and she saves her number in my phone.

"I'll text you tomorrow," I tell her and bring her closer to me again.

She smiles and looks to my lips. I lean in again, but only to be kissed on the cheek by Demi's sweet lips. I rest my head on her shoulder and hold onto her, feeling her warm skin underneath my fingertips, "Goodnight, Demi," and I leave a kiss on her cheek, making her smile.

"Goodnight, Alex," she hugs me and opens the door to her car.

I waved goodbye as she left, then got into my car as well. I couldn't help the smile spread across my cheeks. All these trips just to see Demi have been awesome. But, they're going to get better, I know it. I'm definitely glad I chose Twin Peaks to go eat that night. Now, I've got a reason to keep going back.


End file.
